Britian's daughter
by LunaKirkland
Summary: This is the Story of Britain's Daughter Luna Kirkland aka London.. In this story Britain and his family are having a reunion Scotland,Ireland,Wales and America and his daughter Victoria Jones aka Virginia. Luna and Victoria get curious about what's on Britain's study but Britain dosen't approve so WARNING THERE IS SPANKING IS THIS


England, Britain, or Arthur Kirkland whatever you called him wouldn't matter because they are the same person but he does prefer his really name.

He has a lot of siblings they were countries to there was his oldest brother Allistor Kirkland (Scotland), his only sister Carlin Kirkland (Ireland), Dylan Kirkland (Wales), and Alfred (America) Arthur's little brother. Now he has a beautiful daughter Luna Kirkland she was 5 years old, and she was a daddy's girl.

She had his eyes, and hair she wore and, dress with the color of the UK flay she loves her papa and her uncle Allistor and Alfred, she dislikes getting in trouble with Arthur, and she hates France, and is afraid of Russia.

Luna, and Arthur were waiting for their family to get there Arthur was looking over some meeting paper work, and glanced up at Luna who was looking out the window.

Luna was looking outside waiting for her Uncles, aunt, and, Cousin sighing she turned to Arthur who was looking over some paper work for the next meeting, and said " papa when are they going to get here I'm bored". Arthur chuckled, and stopped what he was doing, and said "Luna please they will be here poppet just be patient okay love".

Luna sighed then walked over to Arthur and said " papa what are you doing"? Arthur looked at her, and said "I'm just looking at some paper work for the next meeting why"? Luna said "papa I'm bored play with me please ". Arthur said "okay I'll play with you as soon as I'm done here Luna okay love". Luna wasn't having any of it, and said "Papa play with me Now"!

Arthur put down his paper, and looked at Luna and said " Luna I told you that I will play with you when I'm done with this paper work now stop this behavior this instant".

Luna never liked it when Arthur yelled at her and said " Papa I'm s-sorry I-I'm just bored, and want them to be here I sorry". Arthur sighed then lifted her onto his lap, and said " I know love but you must be patient alright." Luna said " yes papa". Arthur said "well how would like a biscuit love and some milk hm"?

Luna mood lightened at that and said "I would love to have some biscuits, and milk"! Arthur stood up, and picked her up, and said "then why don't we get some for you hm papa needs some tea anyways". Luna, and Arthur went into the kitchen where they saw Hughes making dinner for tonight. Arthur said "Sebastien could you please get Luna some biscuits, and milk, and me some scones, and tea".

Sebastien bowed, and said "yes Sir". Arthur said "thank you how are the dinner preparation". Sebastien said" there going great so when will they be here"? Arthur said "oh soon". Luna was listening while Arthur held her. Soon Luna, and Arthur have their treats when Luna looked at the scone her papa was eating and said "papa what are you eating"?

Arthur smiled, and said "I am eating a scone why". Luna said "um could I try a little". Arthur smiled, and said "sure you can but you may not like it".

Luna nodded the Arthur broke off a little piece, and gave it to Luna and she took a bite, and made a face that made Arthur laugh.

Luna looked at him, and said "papa how can you eat those there yucky"? Arthur said "well I like them, and they are healthy for you, and they go great with tea".

After the snack Papa read her a book when he almost through there was a knock at the door Arthur smiled, and said "well lets go see who it is poppet". Luna ran to the door but was stopped by Arthur saying "Luna no running love". Luna stopped, and said "oh sorry papa".

Then they reached the door, and Arthur said "well, Luna who do you think it is love"? Luna said "I think its Uncle Allistor". Arthur said "okay, and I say its Alfred". Luna giggled at their game and said "papa what do I get if I win"? Arthur said "another biscuit". Luna said "yay biscuit ,and what do you get if you win"? Arthur smiled at her. and said "well I get to tickle you". Luna smiled, and said "okay".

Arthur smiled, and opened the door, and there stood both Allistor, and Alfred at the same time. Luna saw it was both her uncle Allistor, and Alfred and said "Papa it's a tie". Arthur chuckled, and said "why yes love I believe it is love" Allistor, and Alfred were confused but shrugged it off, and said hi to Arthur.

Luna went over to her Uncle Allistor, and said "uncle Allistor"! Allistor saw his niece, and opened his arms for her, and picked her up when she ran into his arms and said "ah me wee Lass how are ye doing". Luna smiled, and said "I'm good papa let me have two biscuits today they were yummy, and I tried a scone, and they are yucky".

Allistor laughed at that, and said "are they now"? Allistor put her down, and went over to talk with Arthur about something then she saw her uncle Alfred, and said "Hi, Uncle Alfred did you bring Victoria with you"? Alfred said "yes I did Victoria come on your cousin wants to play".

Victoria walk over to Luna, and said "hi lets go play". Luna looked up at Arthur, and said "papa can we go play outside"? Arthur said "yes, love you may but please stay out of trouble okay love". Luna said "yes, papa". Arthur turned to her, and said "oh, and Luna do stay out of my study alright". Luna said "yes, papa".

With that Arthur, and them left to chat when the other two got there. Luna, and Victoria were in the tree house that Arthur built for her. Victoria said "Luna why do you think is in your daddy's study that he doesn't want us to see"? Luna said "I don't know but I guess its none of my business." Victoria got up, but Luna said "Victoria where are you going"? Victoria said "Luna lets go look in the study while their talking".

Luna said "Victoria what if we get caught I'll get I trouble, and I don't like getting in trouble with Papa." Victoria said "oh, come on Luna I know your curious just as I am". Luna sighed, then said "fine but if we get caught its your fault." With that they snuck into Arthur's study. They were outside the door of the study, and they went in. in the study was a desk in the back of the room, and there was some chairs, and couches, but what got Luna's attention was the cane hanging up in the corner.

Luna turn to her cousin and said "um Victoria what is that"? Victoria looked at the cane, and said "hm, I don't know maybe it's for walking".

Then, something caught Victoria's attention, and that was the single slipper in the room that sat next to an armless chair. Victoria turned to Luna, and said "Luna what's with the slipper did your daddy forget it"?

Luna saw the slipper, and said "um, I don't know maybe". They went over to Arthur's desk, and opened the draw and looked in, and saw a weird thing in there in was flat, and had holes in it.

Luna said nothing. Arthur was going back to his study for something but had no idea that Luna, and Victoria were in there. Luna went white when she heard footsteps, and said "Victoria we need to hide papa's coming". Victoria didn't argue, and the hid underneath his desk just as Arthur walked in, and was looking for the book he needed. Arthur said "where is that bloody thing".

Not knowing that the girls were in there he stepped right on Luna's hand.

Luna felt her Papa step on her hand, and would have screamed but Victoria covered her mouth, and Luna gave a silent thank you but then Victoria was about to sneeze, but Luna stopped it by putting her finger under Victoria's nose. Victoria whispered "thank you".

Arthur finally got off Luna's hand, and without warning Victoria sneezed "ACHOOOO! Arthur stopped in his tracks and said "who the bloody heck is in here show yourself now"! Luna sighed, but when Arthur said "Luna Kirkland if that is you, you will be in big trouble"! Luna gave up, and showed herself, and Victoria ran away when she sneezed.

Arthur crossed his arms, and said "Luna Kirkland you better have a very good excuse of why you in here". Luna said "I was just Curious and what is that for"? Arthur looked at what she pointed at. and said "that's a cane. and it is for spanking you when you get older".

Then she said "then why is there a slipper in here". Arthur said "it is also for spanking you which I might use on you now, but for now I want you to sit down on the sofa, and don't move I have to go talk to Allistor."

Luna nodded, and did as she was told. Arthur sighed, and left his study to get advice for Allistor. Arthur found him talking with Carlin, and said "Allistor can I talk to you for a moment in private"?

Allistor nodded, and they went in to the sitting room, and Arthur said "Allistor I need some advice on how to punish Luna" Allistor said "okay, what did the wee lass do"? Arthur said "she, and Victoria went into my study after I told them not to but, they did anyway oh could you tell Alfred that".

Allistor nodded, and said "well, Lad my advice is to spank her bare with the slipper she will ne'er do it again". Arthur said "do you think that will really work I haven't used that slipper since Alfred was a kid," Allistor said "well, that is my advice so good luck Lad."

With that Arthur walked to his was crying, and thinking how stupid she was to even listen to her cousin. Arthur walked in the study, and said "Luna come here". Luna listened, and went over to him then Arthur said "well, Luna what do have to say for yourself"? Luna hung her head and said "papa I'm sorry". Arthur sat down in the armless chair where the slipper was laying on floor, and motioned for Luna to come to him. Luna did, and when she did she was looking at the floor of the study she started struggling and said "NO, PAPA NO I-I'LL BE GOOD PLEASE DON'T SPANK ME"!

Arthur said "Luna I told you to stay out of my study but, you did not listen so, yes I am going to spank you, but I'm going to take a different way" with that he flipped her dress up, and lowered her panties to her knees.

Luna felt this, and said "papa what are you doing stop". Arthur ignored her, and lifted his hand in the air, and sent in down hard onto her bottom.

Luna felt this and started squirming and said "ow papa ow that ow hurts wahhh stop". Arthur ignored, and kept spanking her, and finally when her bottom was a light pink her started lecturing while alternating from cheek to cheek. Arthur said "Luna Kirkland if I tell you to stay out of my study you will do it."!

Luna was crying her eyes out crying "WAAHH PAPA OW I-I'M S-SORRY OW WAAHH OWOW PLEASE STOPPP OW WAAHH"! Arthur steeled himself, and stopped long enough to get the slipper, and laid it on her bottom, and said "Luna I'm not going to lie to you this is going to sting so brace yourself okay".

Luna heard this, and cried "no, papa not the slipper please I'll be good wahhh"! Arthur raised the slipper high, and smacked it down onto her bottom, and cringed when he heard her screech.

Luna squirmed but when that slipper came down on her bottom she screech "OOOWWWW PAPAP WAAAHHHH"! Arthur smacked her with the slipper until her bottom was the color of a tomato.

When he was done Arthur threw the dreaded thing away, and fixed Luna's clothes, and picked her up, and said "shh love it's done shh your forgiven just don't disobey me again okay love". Luna cried into her papa's green military jacket "waah papa I-I'm s-sorry wahhh papa"! Arthur rocked her, and when she was calm finally, and took her to the others. Arthur went over to Allistor was, and said "thanks for the advice".

Allistor looked at Luna with sympathetic look so did the others. Then the others went home, and Arthur was putting Luna to bed, and laid her on her belly and said "sweet dreams love".

the end


End file.
